


To nie ma znaczenia

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: 9 miesięcy z życia Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i Kwatermistrza MI6 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Baby, James Bond - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Q - Freeform, USG, ice creme
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch





	To nie ma znaczenia

\- _No pięknie. Wszystko jest w porządku. Maleństwo rośnie jak na drożdżach_ – doktor Bewa ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w ekran ultrasonografu, raz po raz spoglądając na Q i uśmiechając się.

Kwatermistrz leżał na leżance, cały rozanielony widokiem swojego potomka. Obok siedział Bond, trzymając go za rękę krzywił się raz po raz, ponieważ dla niego obraz ekranu przedstawiał tylko śnieżącą plamę. I do tego, że w środku Q jest dziecko przekonywał go tylko dźwięk bijącego serduszka maleństwa.

\- _Och, cóż za zaszczyt! Widać płeć. Chcecie panowie ją poznać?_

\- _Tak!_ \- krzyknął podekscytowany Bond.

\- _Nie_ – odpowiedział w tym samym czasie Q.

Lekarz zaśmiał się i spojrzał wyczekująco na Bonda i Q.

- _Ja nie chcę_ – powiedział stanowczo Q i zbombardował wzrokiem Bonda.

\- _A ja bardzo chętnie_ – odparł Bond pokazując kwatermistrzowi język. - _Mógłby pan doktor napisać mi to na karteczce? Bo skoro mój małżonek nie chce znać płci, nie będziemy odbierali mu tego efektu zaskoczenia_ – Bond wiedział, że za kilka dni Q będzie błagał by powiedział mu czy będą mieli córkę czy syna.

Lekarz roześmiał się i odłożył głowicę USG, po czym wstał i podszedł do swojego biurka.

- _Pierwszy raz mam do czynienia z czymś takim. Zwykle rodzice są zgodni co do tego czy chcą znać płeć. Proszę_ – podał Bondowi karteczkę, którą ten szybko przeczytał i bez cienia emocji schował ją do kieszeni.  \- _Widzimy się zatem za miesiąc_ – lekarz odprowadził ich do drzwi.

- _Do widzenia_ – powiedział Q i szybko wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając w tyle Bonda.

 

 

Q stał przed kliniką, z rękoma w kieszeniach i łakomie wystawiał twarz do słońca, którego mu brakowało. Na ten właśnie czas, kilka miesięcy wstecz planowali z Jamesem wakacje w Tajlandii, które musieli odłożyć, że względu na ciążę. Nie był jednak rozczarowany. Był szczęśliwy. Brakowało mu tylko słońca.

\- _Wypadłeś stamtąd jak torpeda_ – Bond podszedł do niego cicho jak kot.

- _To ty się wiecznie grzebiesz_ – odparł Q, nie otwierając oczy, ani nie ruszając się o milimetr. _\- Pewnie bajerowałeś tą blond recepcjonistkę. Nie udawaj, widziałem, jak się na nią patrzysz –_ Q otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Bonda. - _Ale jak kupisz mi podwójne karmelowe lody to ci wybacz_ ę.

Bond przewrócił oczami i pokiwał głową. Pocałował kwatermistrza w policzek i splótł swoją dłoń z jego. Ruszyli powoli w stronę pobliskiego parku

 _\- Kupię ci nawet potrójną porcję_ – odparł i puścił do niego oko. _\- Ale pod jednym warunkiem._

_\- Jakim?_

_\- Powiesz mi, dlaczego nie chciałeś znać płci dziecka._

_\- Przecież to nie ma znaczenia._

_\- Skoro nie ma znaczenia, to równie dobrze mogłeś ją poznać._

Q zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Bonda.

_\- James... Płeć dziecka nie ma znaczenia. Nie obchodzi mnie czy to będzie chłopiec czy dziewczynka. Czy to coś zmieni, jeśli dowiem się tego teraz czy za te cztery miesiące? Absolutnie nie. Kocham je takie jakie jest. I będę kochał bez względu na wszystko. A poza tym może będzie chciało kiedyś zmienić płeć? I czy to coś zmieni? Czy będziemy kochać je mniej bo będzie dziewczynką albo chłopcem? James, najważniejsze jest to, że ono jest. Jest najpiękniejszym cudem na świecie, bo jest kawałkiem mnie i kawałkiem ciebie. I oba te kawałki stanowią całość. A poza tym lubię gdy życie mnie zaskakuje. Nie wiedziałem, że zostanę komputerowym geniuszem, ani że będę pracował w MI6. Nie planowałem, że spotkam największego dupka jakiego nosi ta planeta i się w nim zakocham, a potem go poślubię. A już na pewno nie spodziewałem się tego, że urodzę mu dziecko. Więc czy planowanie tego czy ubranka mają być różowe czy niebieskie, czy mają być sukieneczki i inne duperelki też nie jest mi do niczego potrzebne. Chcę być zaskoczony. Ale szanuję to, że ty już znasz tą tajemnicę. I cieszę się z tego._

_\- Wiesz co_ – Bond delikatnie objął Q i położył dłoń na brzuszku – _Nasze maleństwo będzie miało, w sumie ma, najmądrzejszego rodzica na świecie. Kocham cię mądralo_ – odparł i pocałował go w czoło.

- _Ja ciebie też kocham. A będę kochał jeszcze mocniej jak mi w końcu kupisz te lody._

Bond zaśmiał się gardłowo i objął Q.

\- J _akie miały być? Truskawkowe?_ \- zapytał przekomarzająco.

- _Karmelowe!_

_\- Waniliowe?_

\- _Spier... Spadaj Bond!_ \- Q dał agentowi kuksańca w bok i wyswobodził się z jego objęć.

- _Malinowe?_ \- Bond zaśmiał się i przyciągnął ukochanego do siebie. - _A może kakaowe?_


End file.
